Lost
by DarkAngelSuicide
Summary: A story of love hate and relationships
1. Chapter 1

A/N New serises i have to post against my will. The is deticated to my BOLFF Meagan. Yes this is very short and they all are so if your gonna review compining about it then dont bother revewing. One more thing rory is 14 at he beguing and Rory and Jess never dated and Lorlai/Rory never been to the hollow

Disclaimer: If I owned GG 5 things would happen 1. Jess and Rory forever 2. Chris Dean and Emily would all be dead 3. Made for tv movie to end every season 4. umm i forgot 4 and 5

I woke up at the sound of tapping on my window. I looked up at it confused.

"Jess"

I mumbled half asleep while getting up to unlock the window. He climbed in and relocked the window while I climbed back under the covers. Middle of the night walks are normal for Jess. Coming over and waking me up also is normal.

"Ror I got to talk to you"

He sat on my bed.

"Mom found out about ... you know and she's sending me to live with my uncle."

I knew all about his uncle and how he lived far far away from New York.

"You can't leave, you my best friend you have to stick by me forever like Harry and Herminony or Chip and Dale" ((Don't' ask why I chose those examples))

I started crying and he pulled me on to his lap and held me. I must have fallen asleep like that because the next time I opened my eyes he was gone and the sun was shinning though the window.

I changed and ran to his house and up the tree to his window inside was no jess just boxes with all his books in it. I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo Chapter 2 It will suck as much as Chapter one. Thanks to OrangePunk for being the only on that Reviewed. Same as disclimer before. Yes these are VERY short but i broke the chapters up so that it either ends in a clift hanger or a bad spot so bare with me cause i do know what I'm am doing.

I walked back to the apartment opening the door seeing Mom crying. I sat on the couch to comfort her. She showed me the paper stating that our apartment building was being torn down to make room for a mini mall. I new moving away from this building would be the last of all hope to ever see Jess again.

We moved in with my grandparents house. By then I was 16 and ready to rebel from DAR and fancy shit. For three months I suffered doing nothing but reading and going to the fancy private school my Grandmother was sending me to. I never smiled during those days, until Mom came in with the news. She found a house in a small town. We be out of there by next week.

Mom went to go take the first load while I finished packing. I wanted for a few hours until I started to worry. Then I got the call.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n OMG I'm getting so manying good reviews thanks somuch. (Yes meagan i know u told me so.) Heres chpater three i hope you guys like it.

It was in the news paper the next day: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was killed in a car crash just outside of Hartford. I stayed at my grandparents house for a year. That year I went to school or read, nothing else. I don't think I said one word to anyone that year. I was shy before but without my two best friends I was pretty much dead to the world.

My birthday was a month after the crash. To celebrate my 16, my grandmother aloud me to move into the house we were going to before the crash. All expenses paid as long as I still went to Chilton and came to there house for dinner three times a week.

The house was empty without Mom. I did have a live in maid that did all the cooking and cleaning for me but it wasn't the same. I never had to leave the house nor did I want to. I became a loner and never talked to anyone, so I didn't want to be bombarded by the welcome committee.

I lived like that for two years then finally I had graduated. On my 18 birthday I fired Maria (the maid) So I could try to get along on my own. That is the day I decide to venture out the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peps I'm SO sorry about the wait but I had to study and take for exams for the past week. Yay tomorrow I gots a half day then I'm all done with school, for three months at least, woo hoo sophomore baby. OK on with the story which is dedicated to OrangePunk who is my star reviewer. OK on with the story.

I walked into the town and looked around. Some people where taking down some decorations for the last festival. I heard some mumbled whispers around me. I know they were talking about me because I heard them say 'depressed girl' and 'Wow look who finally came out of the house. I rolled my eyes and walked into the place that  
Maria (I do believe that's that the maids names was if not oh well) always got the good coffee from. A guy came up to me. It was 80 degrees out and he was wearing a flannel long sleeve shirt. Just another person in this place that needs to be in that nut house. "What do you want?" he asked me in a monotonic way with his note pad ready. "Coffee" I said. He looked up at me and stared. "Do I know you?" he asked. I shook my head, he shrugged his shoulder and went to get my coffee. He put it on the counter and I gave him money. As I walked out I heard him yell at someone who was apparently late for work. "If your late one more time your our of here Je..." I closed the door and walked on.  
I walked to the book store. It was smaller than the one in New York I usually go to every weekend, but the damned thing had to shutdown for lack of business, Someone came up behind he and started looking at Hemingway books. I walked to the other side of the store looking for something a little more entertaining.  
An hour later I had bought six books. The other person left about five minutes before I did. attempted to carry them all home when I ran into someone. He had floppy brown hair was tall, when I say tall I mean Big Friendly Giant tall. (Who else here thinks hat was real random?) The books fell out of my hands and we bent to pick them up. I got a look at his face, he has the sexiest thing I ever scene outside of TV. "I'm Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He said while picking up my book. "It's OK" i say quietly. "Do you want help carrying these?" He asked. I almost wanted to refuse but by the time I thought of an excuse as to why not he was already walking toward my house. Weird I never knew people around here knew where I lived

A/N: OK people this has to be the longest chapter yet. Do anyone think this chapter is written better, because I didn't write this part out on paper yet. OK I'll try to post another one tomorrow if I cant get my lazy ass to do it.Strt


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a fucking sophomore I'm a fucking sophomore. Sorry but today being the last day of school marks my passing in to 10 grade Yay ! And since I'm so happy I shall write stuff for you.  
OK so the last thing that happened was they were walking to Rory's house right? OK then

"I'm Dean by the way." He said as we walked "Rory" I said back. He got to my house before to long and I was sorta disappointed because I didn't want him to leave. I unlocked the door. "So do you wanna come in?" I asked him and he nodded. He started looking around as I went to my room to put away the books. He followed me and looked at almost every detail of my room. He picked up my rooster stuffy. Mom had given it to me when I went to my first circus. I took it from him and set it down on the bed. I smiled and led him to the living room. "You want anything to drink" I say not able to think of something better. "I fine" He said in that sexy ass voice of his.  
He stayed there for a few hours talking to me. He told me that no one in the town really likes him because of his first week here he had gotten into a car accident and killed someone. I cried as he memories flooded my mind. I had told him about my Mom. He held me as I cried. I must have fell asleep like hat because when I awoke the next morning I was laying on his chest with his arms around me. That afternoon he had asked me to be his girlfriend.  
The next day I decided to clean out my bookshelf to make room for my new books. In the clearing I had pulled it out. The scrapbook of my mother life that was made by her. I completed the ending with the article about the crash and the obituary. I hadn't looked at the book since that first year and was hoping I never need too.  
For our one week anniversary I showed dean the book we laughed and cried as we went though the book right up to the end. The article was there with the picture of the killer. Dean Forester. I told him to get out and never talk to me again. He did as he was told.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I got my good word program back so I can type and not have to proofread s much because this has spell check. So I will update for once. No I do not know how many chaps are left but the ending probably soon.

I ran from the house and outside. I ran for about five minutes. I couldn't see were I had gone. When I stopped to catch my breath I was at a bridge secluded area. It was so peaceful, you couldn't even here the noise from what ever event the town was doing this time. I sat and pulled out my book and tried to read. I put it down. It was hopeless. I couldn't concentrate and anything with the new discovery of my mothers death. I heard a noise and I looked up. I thought I saw someone standing there In the trees but I must have imagine it.

I week has passed by since that day. I had gone to the bridge every day. On Friday I gone down there later than usual because of an unwanted phone call from my so called father. When I got there I saw another person sitting there reading. I tried to sneak away. He looked up from his book. "You can stay here I don't mind." We sat and he didn't say another word until he left when he said a very quiet goodbye. I saw the boy up close when he walked by me. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. He hate a slight tan. He wore a band tee-shirt and baggy jeans. But they weren't baggy enough for them to fall off like the new style was. (icky tight pants rule) He kept his book in his back pocket. He walked away before I could see anymore of him. Thought I saw him before but I want sure.

That was our new 'thing.' We sat on either side of the bridge reading. We rarely talked in the days we spent there. Every once in a while we would strike up conversations about the books we were reading, but mostly enjoying each others company silently.

(Sorry this is a boring chap it is needs to show there relationship)


	7. Chapter 7

It was about a month after I met the 'bridge boy', I still didn't know his name, and we where still doing the same thing we did since the first day we met. Sitting on the bridge and reading in silence. The only time had a conversation was our Hemingway debate. I found out that he and I read most of the same books and he works in the dinner. That was te only two times I saw him and rarely talked to him. For some reason he refused to tell me his name.

I was walking to work from the bridge when I had saw Dean. He was making out with some girl I recognized as the girl who was always bringing cookies to the bake sales this town constantly had. I think her name was Lindsey or something like that. I rolled my eyes and walked passed not wanting to look at the bastard who murdered my mother.

I went into the book store which I now ran since Andrew had a heart attack and had to stop working as much. The pay wasn't as good as I hopped but it was good while I did college. Soon after Andrew left I decided I couldn't leave the shop, so I took classes from Yale online. (A/N I don't know if that is possible or not so please don't yell at me cause it isn't this is fiction people)

I finally got home around five. As usual no one but the bridge boy came into today so I had a lot of time to study. While he was there we got into a debate on wether or not Hemingway wife lost his papers and then once again he had refused to tell me his name even when I told him I wouldn't sell him his book. He then set the money on te counter and left. Damn, he smart.

I walked into my room and put te books I just got in form Amazon. Damn, my bookshelves are full. I took out the books I reread te most and put them in a box. I went to the closet and tried to solve the box in. In the process another box fell out. The Lorelai box.

When I still live with my grandparents after the accident my grandmother made me box up everything from my past. To get ever the giving. I sat on the floor and put the stuff back in to the box. I couldn't bring my self to bring the stuff back out of the box. The memories were too hard. I stopped on one picture in particular. Jess... I forgot about him with all the drama that happen. I looked at the picture. "Oh My God"

END

A/N Its over with my famous cliff hanger. If any of you don't get what happened then ask in a review and I'll be glad to tell you.


	8. Chapter 8 AN

A/N Ok I am re motivated and I'm going to write the sequel ever one wants, so that will be soon. Thank for all the great reviews. I completely forgot bout this fiction till today and after reading the begs for more, I've decided to give more. thinks dirty.. Anyway be on the look out for a sequel and/or a rewrite of this story because after re reading it, I think it sucks, I've grown as a writer and find it shame full. Anyway drop me a review for which one you want first. Lots of love /3 Danielle


End file.
